pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KeybladeMasterZackery
-- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 13:06, April 15, 2012 Welcome KeybladeMasterZackery, Y-E-S Yeah! you got me heehee. Anyway just to know about Kingdom Hearts Keyhole Wikia site? & just to make sure to let Noheartversed know about this too i've decided to close user acount's over there & they will start to transfer everything all to here becouse im staying put over here for the time being okay? Plus you will LOVE it over here it's GRAND anyway's glad you got started & I will talk with you soon buddy... Chat with you soon...Trainer Micah 19:40, April 15, 2012 (UTC)Trainer Micah Hello KeybladeMasterZackery, i know 2 day til we chat so if i am not here & busy at work please leave a message on here & i will promise to get back to you cool? & hey can you tell noheartversed that i cant chat with him on kingdom hearts keyhole wikia site anymore i know he will be mad & sad at me to see one of his friend's go & once he hear's & see's this NEW'S okay so here is the News read it carefully & tell him all about what is going down over there tell him i am sorry it had to be said? "Tell him The reaason i am permently ban & closing down permently over there is becouse they think i am a you know what & i can not say it to strong say & it will hurt my feeling when i say it so you know i've been trying to tell these Admin's over there up and down over the passed month and a half that this code or e is not the real one it is fake & i am trying to become a good friend like Noheartversed says so yes & if he wonts too he can check up at the top under my user name tell him to look under Favorite Site's and it should link him directly here to me and if not you traced me so you can tell him to go where from here to there and back okay? And Hey hope you got my last message I know busy busy so & I Hope to chat with you really soon okay... Trainer Micah 18:45, April 16, 2012 (UTC)Trainer Micah Hello KeybladeMasterZackery, I hope you are enjoying your time off & to tell you that i am on today & and will be on all the way til next Thursday okay? So if you need anything or if you get anything from or friend Noheartversed over there on K.H.W (Kingdom Hearts Wikia) tell me user to user and give me a reply okay? well if you need anything reply me anytime alright chat with you soon...Trainer Micah 20:08, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello K.M.Z, i'm on what about you? It's Trainer Micah i've noticed that Noheartversed's been messaging us when were not even on have you noticed that? Anyway's i'm sorry if you are not on right now so be sure to tell me when & what dates so we can chat okay & make sure to tell Noheartversed too? Me tell him i'm over here & loving it and not over there anymore becouse of the rudeness i am getting so if he like's he can sign up over here at the top you can walk him trough it okay? & hey tell him he can use the same user name okay? Well i'll chat with you soon if you are not busy alright...Trainer Micah 18:56, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello Keyblade Master.Zackery, Hello Zackery zackery where are thou zackery? It's Your Buddy Trainer Micah & Im woundering why & whats with the no message thing i sent you 5 & haven't heard anything from your end since the day you left & woundering WHAT'S UP WITH THAT!! I'm not yelling at you im just woundering are you like them over on kingdom hearts wikia busy not chating with me or what? Becouse i think i made the right choice of staying here for a good reason not to say our friends beside noheartversed are rude or anything but it's way i picked & It's the way i like it so PLEASE PLEASE MESSAGE ME SO WE CAN CHAT PLEASE & I hope to chat with you really really soon okay?...Trainer Micah 16:28, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Why Hello There Keyblade Master Zackery, It's trainer micah i got your message & im sorry for the no reply on April 28 the computer was blocked by furniture & i coundn't get to it so yeah. I guess i will see you May 19 if im correct that the day after exam's right? Plus i got new user friend's on here i know noheartversed on K.H (kingdom hearts) is probably worried & tell him i got his little message about his little message deletetion thing & yeah i got in trouble sameway and apolagized for it up and down so yeah some how i got it back. & also please tell him sorry with the no reply & tell him i'm working on it to get Micah James i Hearts back up running & the only user page i wont on over there as well as this one on here if you get me you know 3 seperate wikis 2 users different ways i guess i will see you on here on the 19 alright?.. i will try to stay on as much as i can & i will be busy talking on IRC over there with the admins about my ban over there anyways i have changed in manny ways you will see once i get the block gone and report every once a week due to my job okay?... well i guess i'll chat with you soon...Trainer Micah 21:14, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh And KeybladeMasterZackery, Tell Noheartversed that his blog's awsome i forgot to add that to the last message & hey sorry about that. Anyway so you know i am on the Kingdom hearts wikia on Micah James I Hearts looking everything over & about to talk with a admin user on irc to get it unblocked alright once it is unblocked every wednesday or so this is the only day you me & noheartversed will chat on there okay? Other then that you & me will chat after your exam and you can figure out a way for him to chat over here some way okay anyway see you after your exam dude!.Trainer Micah 00:05, May 1, 2012 (UTC) HI ZACK IT IS ME NOHEARTVERSED I KNOW YOU ARE BUSY SO I WILL CUT THIS SHORT BY SAYING HAVE A GOOD WEEK AND I WILL HEAR FROM YOU MONDAY.NOHEARTVERSED 11:25, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello Zackery, This is Trainer Micah i'll cut the message short .. Hope your doing okay with the exam's. And i know your busy and everything and will chat with you whenever you can as long as it is before the May 20 okay? Chat with you soon..Trainer Micah 18:38, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Zackery, It's Micah i got your message so one exam left thats good. I'll be on Monday so that away you & Noheartversed and me chat i may have thing's to do the following Tuesday to Sunday so i will off line those date's due to cleaning, getting ready for our family member to come up, graduation, and other things so you kinda know the events coming up on my end and everything.. So i will be back online the following Monday okay if not just leave me a message i'll be sure to get it. And also you will need 25 edit articles on your main page to join in there chat try to talk to some of the other user on here to build your user page up alright & if you need help feel free to ask your admin for any questions okay.. -i will chat with you soon have a good night..Trainer Micah 03:07, May 20, 2012 (UTC) HEY ZACK WOULD TALK ON MY CHAT PAGE FROM NOW ON PLEASE AFTER YOU FINISH YOUR WORK. HEAR FROM YOU REAL SOON BUDDY.NOHEARTVERSED 15:01, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hey Buddy ''Hey Zack '' its me Trainer Micah i know your not on at this point but i will keep it short.. I wish you good luck on your final exam and so you know me & noheartversed will be online tomarrow if you wont to chat with us alright i will not be on til ten so you know and everything busy doing cleaning around the house for the family and may take all day long so if i am not on just leave me a message and i will get back to you alright chat with you soon buddy..Trainer Micah 00:58, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello There Hello Zack, It's Trainer micah i got your message and thats cool. and i'll keep it short tonight. Hope everything is okay with the exam's and tell me how its coming.. Also is it possible for you to put some headlines with your message the reason is i wont to keep my talk page from getting messy and i would like to keep it clean as a user if you know what i mean.. the only two on where i need it is at the very last two of your message's okay as far as that goes it look alright.. Well thats all for tonight i'll chat with you soon buddy..Trainer Micah 00:13, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello Zack Hey Zack, It's Trainer Micah i have a message from Noheartvesed and myself to you so here is the message... My Sister Katlyn and Noheartversed are graduating from school so you know whats down.. her's is May 27th & Noheartversed is in the summer so i will be off line starting tomarrow being so busy getting setting everything up to sunday for her graduation stuff and will be back on the 29th so if i am not on just leave me a message and i will get it like usual alright. I know your busy and so will we so i hope you have a good day and a great night.. & i will chat with you soon okay..Trainer Micah 20:30, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ah i see.. Hey KeybladeMasterZackery, It's me Trainer Micah i got your message and my sister says thank you for the graduation message.. And also please try to keep the stuff limited on Kingdom Hearts on stuff on here. You see the admin user's have spoken to me and also Noheartversed to not repeat NOT to go overboard with this stuff on here so you know they are only wonting Pokemon stuff on here alright.. And if you have any qusedtion just ask your admin okay.. Well i know your busy and i will keep it short so i will chat with you on Thursday dude..Trainer Micah 15:06, May 25, 2012 (UTC)